Galen Marek vs Ezra Bridger
Galen Marek vs Ezra Bridger is Peep4Life's eighty-second OMM. Description Star Wars the Force Unleashed vs Star Wars Rebels! Two Jedi from the same era but different series collide in my eighty-second one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Galen Marek (Starkiller) had been sent to defeat a Jedi pairing of Kanan and Ezra Bridger. After a brief, pointless fight Starkiller had murdered Kanan. This left only Ezra. Ezra ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Starkiller. The dark apprentice blocked the attack and pushed Ezra back. The two dashed for each other... Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Starkiller dashed straight through Ezra. The conflicted Jedi was thrown in the air but landed on his feet. The two clashed blades but it was very clear, very quickly who was the better duelist. Ezra used a force push which bought him time to regroup. Starkiller put his lightsaber on his back and blasted Ezra with torrents of force lightning. Ezra lifted his blade to block but Galen gripped him with the force. The electricity ran through Ezra and he dropped his blade. The two began bombarding each other with force pushes. Starkiller took time to build up a strong force push but Ezra rushed at him and kicked him in the face before recalling his lightsaber with the force. Starkiller did a saber throw, with his blade narrowly being avoided. Ezra slashed the weapon, knocking it off the platform. Starkiller grabbed him with by the head and delivered a Sith punt, booting the Jedi in the air. Ezra did another saber throw but Galen caught the weapon and then recalled his own. He dashed at Ezra and combined it with force lightning. Ezra's body was shocked and Starkiller began swinging with his lightsaber. Ezra leaped over him and took back his own weapon, the two clashed blades again but Galen just wasn't going to lose! Starkiller threw Kanan's body at Ezra, who blocked it with the force. Galen shocked the corpse and threw it at Ezra. This triggered the lightning grenade technique and Ezra was sent high in the air. Ezra threw a box at Galen, who slashed it. This was a front for Ezra's next attack, where he kicked Galen in the chest and leaped back. Ezra went for another saber throw but Galen caught the weapon and threw it back, slicing the hand of the conflicted Jedi clean off. Starkiller then delivered a large torrent of force lightning, burning Ezra's skin before rushing him and cutting the rebel clean in half. '''KO Starkiller inspected the damage. Two Jedi! Surely he was ready to fight the Emperor now? "Juno, this is Starkiller. I'm done here, come pick me up." He spoke into the comlink. "Roger that. Eclipse out" the woman replied. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Galen Marek! Category:Peep4Life Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees